An Old Friend's Return
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A childhood friend Rachel hasn't seen in years returns to her, but will her friend allow her to introduce him to the Tickle Monsters? Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)
1. Chapter 1

**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Crow, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, Jest, Jape, Blithe, Jovi, Vivo, and Amio belong to guestsurprise. :) I only own Rachel, the Jocklin Mansion, and the Grant Mansion.**

* * *

**An Old Friend's Return**

"Guys, please hurry. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep dodging and hiding."

"We're on our way, Rachel. Don't give up."

"We're coming to get you, my love. We'll be there soon."

Rachel felt some small relief after talking with Chromastone and Rook, but the Forever Knights were closing in on her fast and they had been trying to trap her, but she slipped the traps in the nick of time. She suddenly felt it was best to call for Jocu, because the Knights were coming at her from four different hallways as she raced down a fifth one, gaining some ground, but knowing she couldn't do it for much longer. "Jocu, I need help," she said aloud. "Please come."

"I hear you, Rachel. My brothers and I are on our way," she heard Jocu answer in a soothing voice. "Just keep running a little longer."

Nodding, she continued running, knowing help was on the way, but just as she turned the corner, she found herself at a dead end. "Oh, no," she said in horror as she turned around to face the Forever Knights. Five of them faced her with weapons pointed at her while the Forever King stood with them.

"Last chance, Miss Jocklin," he said. "Help us wipe the alien scum off the face of the Earth."

The blonde-haired girl glared at him. "_Never,_" she hissed. "I won't help false knights like you, or a false king!"

"How dare you!" One Knight exclaimed as they charged. Rachel moved fast and ducked, managing to get by, but then she tripped, hitting her head on a nearby table before she fell to the floor, feeling dizzy and her head hurt.

"Ah, it seems we will finally get our prey," the Forever King said. "Knights, take her to the dungeon."

But before they could grab Rachel, they all heard a loud cry. "Keep away from her!" A voice said as something attacked the Knights fast and furious. The blonde-haired girl could only see a large black-and-white blur and it moved fast, hitting the Knights and dodging laser blasts.

Unable to stop it, the Forever Knights were forced into a retreat and they headed off. The creature, satisfied, turned back to Rachel, but as it began approaching her, the girl saw her vision swim and go dark before she passed out. Seeing this, the creature grew worried and kneeled down beside her before, with the upmost gentleness, it picked her up bridal style, carrying her out of the castle swiftly and to a safe hideout.

* * *

Jocu and his brothers arrived at the castle, but to their surprise, they found the Knights in the medical bay, recovering from injuries. "Whatever that was, Sire, it was fast," one Knight said.

"And it didn't look like an alien," another said.

"Probably a creature created from dark magic," the King said, looking angry. "It seems we underestimated Miss Jocklin this time, but no matter. Her luck will soon run out and we will succeed."

Jest looked worried. "I don't see Rachel," he said quietly to Jocu, who nodded. They and their brothers were invisible as they searched the castle, but came up with nothing. Chromastone and Rook, who had snuck in, met up with the brothers and were worried when they heard Rachel was gone.

"Where is she?" The Crystalsapien asked.

"Is she alright?" Rook asked, worried about his love.

"We'll find her," Jape said reassuringly. "Maybe she managed to escape."

"She is clever," Vivo said with a nod.

Jovi sniffed the air, catching Rachel's scent before noticing something. "Brothers, I think...she was taken away," he said. "Her scent is here, but it's fading and...I can't pick up her scent right now."

Amio came up. "She's not here, but then...where is she?" He asked.

"That's what we need to find out," Jocu said. "Chromastone. Rook. You two head back in case Rachel calls you or heads for home. We'll keep searching."

"Good luck," Chromastone said. "And please, bring Rachel home. I don't know what we'd do without her."

Rook nodded and the brothers nodded in agreement, disappearing from the castle to continue searching.

* * *

_Meanwhile, somewhere far away, deep in the woods..._

Rachel groaned as she woke up, sitting up to find herself in a house that looked abandoned, but the bed she saw she was resting on was surprisingly clean and comfy. "Where am I?" She asked herself before looking around and at the end of the bed, surrounded by shadow, were two glowing yellow eyes that were watching her. Gasping, the girl moved back a little, wary at what she saw, but she noticed the eyes looked at her calmly and didn't seem evil. In fact, they seemed happy and playful. "Who are you?" The girl asked, sensing no ill from whoever was watching her, but she was still wary.

Soft footsteps sounded before a creature came into the light. He was tall and covered in thick black fur while thinner white fur covered his belly and chest. He had cat-like paws for hands and human-like feet that had pads on them like a dog or cat would have. His face was that of a canine with dark black nose, medium-length whiskers, cat-like feathered ears, and pale yellow eyes that seemed very friendly. Behind him was a large feathery tail that swished around as he looked at the young woman, who looked at him curiously before cocking her head to the side. "You...look familiar," she said to him. "You stopped the Knights, but...I don't know."

The creature smiled and pounced on her, making her yelp in surprise as he wrapped her in a big, fluffy hug. "It is you! I knew it!" He said. "I've missed you so much, Rachel! My human!"

Rachel's eyes widened as she heard that and she gently pushed his shoulders back a little, looking up at him as he smiled happily at her. "Crow?" She said in surprise, one hand brushing over his head and he smiled, nodding at her. "Crow!" She said happily, hugging him back now and he happily cuddled into the hug. "I can't believe it! You're here! You got me out of there!"

Crow nodded. "I saw what those Knights were going to do and couldn't just stand by," he said.

The blonde-haired girl smiled up at him. "I've missed you," she said. "What have you been up to?"

He smiled. "I explored all over Earth," he said. "I even learned stories that were popular in other countries so that I could tell them to you when I returned." He smiled again. "What about you?"

"Well, I gained a family in a lot of aliens who I befriended a long time ago," she said before showing him her engagement ring. "I'm even engaged to an alien."

Crow looked surprised. "You're engaged?" He said, looking at her ring before looking at her. "Does the one...who asked you to marry him treat you right?"

"Yes, he does," Rachel said. "His name is Rook and he's a Revonnahgander. He's also the guy that helped heal my heart after my ex-boyfriend hurt me and I swore I'd never fall in love again."

He looked at her and nuzzled her shoulder, making her smile at him. "It's okay, Crow," she said. "Rook is an amazing guy and he and I are parents to three amazing children we adopted."

Crow grinned. "So I have siblings?" He asked.

She grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I guess they are your siblings," she said. "We all live in the Grant Mansion, where I first met Snare-Oh, Blitzwolfer, Frankenstrike, and Ghostfreak, four aliens that look like famous movie monsters, but have big hearts. They saved me from bullies that day that I met them."

"And your uncles? How are they?"

"Still alive and well," she replied before noticing that Crow looked a bit hungry and she smiled. "Crow? Are you getting hungry, buddy?"

He looked a little sheepish. "A little," he admitted.

Rachel chuckled at his shy answer. Like the Tickle Monsters, Crow thrived on laughter, but instead of absorbing the laughter as the Royal Family did, he ate laughter, but could only do so when tickling someone. And each person's laughter tasted differently to him, something he and Rachel had discovered long ago when she had first created him. She had been nearly six years old when she had created him and had taught him about tickling, which had been a fun experience in itself as Crow learned about tickling and how he could eat it without causing harm to his 'victim' and Rachel had learned just how ticklish he was.

"Does my laugh still taste like chocolate chip cookies?" She now asked him with a giggle, remembering when he first told her that. She had at first thought he was just being silly, but after he told her that other people's laughter tasted like other types of sweets or fruits, the two things he loved besides tickling and his human, she realized that she had a very unique friend and protector.

Crow now smiled. "Yes, it does," he said. "And I bet you're still very ticklish on your stomach, right?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes," she said truthfully.

He grinned and crouched down, looking ready to pounce, his eyes gleaming playfully. "Oh, boy," she said with a huge grin on her face right before he pounced and his hands went for her stomach. "EEEEK! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Crow perked up at that, both from hearing and tasting his human's laughter. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed. "Laugh all you can."

As he tickled not only her stomach, but her sides and underarms, Rachel was happy to see that Crow was still very good at tickling, despite it having been nearly fifteen years since he had last tickled her, as he had gone to see the world when she was eleven years old, promising to return one day.

She now squealed as he reached around and tickled her shoulder blades, which was another major tickle spot, and she squirmed free, giggling as she began running with him chasing her, grinning. "I'll get you, my prey," he crooned, happiness filling him as the young woman continued laughing as he chased her around the house.

Outside, the seven Tickle Monsters stopped and looked up at the house. "Rachel's scent is very strong right here," Jocu said. "And...I'm picking up another scent."

Amio noticed something. "I think she's being chased," he said.

That was proven to be true as they saw her run by a window. "Come, brothers," Jovi said as they headed inside, prepared to face whatever had Rachel.

No sooner had they stepped inside, Rachel ran by, not seeing them right away, but they saw the creature chasing her and they quickly formed a barrier, surprising the creature, who they saw looked mostly canine. "What is that?!" Vivo said in surprise as they had never seen such a creature before.

The creature gave a cry of horror, looking frightened. "No," he said softly, backing away and whimpering a little before he turned tail and ran as fast as he could, vanishing moments later.

Rachel, having heard Crow's horrified cry, grew worried and retraced her steps to look for him. "Crow?" She called out, coming around the corner to find all seven Tickle Monster brothers standing there.

"Rachel! Are you hurt?" Amio asked, running up to her and hugging her.

She blinked in surprise, but returned the hug. "No, I'm okay," she said before looking around.

"Who was that thing chasing you?" Jape asked, coming up to her.

"He didn't look like a Nitian," Jest said.

"He's not," Rachel said, realizing now why Crow had cried out. He had no doubt been surprised by the brothers, but if so, where was he? "Where is he?" She now asked.

"He vanished," Vivo said.

"And he looked very afraid," Jocu said before looking at the young woman. "Rachel, you sound as if you know the creature that was chasing you."

"I do know him, because I created him long ago," she said. "When I was almost six years old."

The brothers looked at each other and looked back at her, making her realize what questions were on their minds. "His name is Crow," she explained. "I was drawing one day and just drew him for fun, thinking he'd be a great protector against the bullies I was dealing with in school. Well, the day after I had drawn him, bullies came up to me and were about to rip up my completed homework when a shadow fell over us and I looked up to see Crow standing over me and he didn't look happy. The bullies, terrified to see him, ran off and I was a bit afraid until he picked me up and told me I was his human. That's when I realized that the protector I had drawn had come to life and he asked me what his name was. I had named him 'Crow' in my drawing, so I told him his name was Crow."

"He is a rather remarkable creature," Jest said with a smile.

"Thanks," the young woman said.

"So...he was chasing you in play?" Vivo asked.

"Why haven't we heard of him before?" Amio asked.

"Crow left to explore Earth when I was eleven years old," Rachel explained. "He wanted to explore and asked me if he could, promising to return one day. I was a bit torn about letting him go, but remembering that my dad said that I shouldn't be afraid to let someone go because they'll always be with me and if they truly love me, then they'll return to me when the time is right."

"So you let him go explore?" Jocu asked gently.

She nodded. "This is the first time I've seen him in fifteen years," she admitted. "He saved me from the Forever Knights, but I didn't recognize him until he called me 'his human', which is something he always called me when I was younger." She now looked at Vivo. "And yes, Crow was chasing me in play because he was tickling me and I was running from him, like I do with you guys when you tickle me."

That made sense to them. "But if he is an ally, why did he run away?" Blithe said. "If he meant you no harm, then he has no reason to fear us."

"I don't know, Blithe," Rachel admitted. "But...he looked afraid?"

"Yes," Jape said, noting her concern.

"Do you know where he might be?" Jocu asked.

"Well, Crow was never far away from me when I was little, so he's somewhere around nearby, but he's good at hiding," the young woman said.

"Then we'll find a way to draw him out," Jest said gently, which told Rachel that the brothers wanted to meet Crow and show him that they were allies.

* * *

**Will they find Crow? Read on! :) **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

"Alright, so how do we get Crow to come out?" Vivo asked.

The brothers and Rachel were thinking about what to do. The seven Tickle Monsters wanted to bring Crow to the Tickle Realm for an official meeting and so that he couldn't escape them again, but they first had to find him. "Well, he came when Rachel was in danger," Jest said.

"So if she was in danger, he'd no doubt come out," Jovi said with a nod.

Rachel had an idea. "That's it!" She exclaimed happily, jumping up and making them look at her. "Crow will come if I'm in danger, so if we pretend that I'm in danger, he'll come."

"But won't he know that it's a trick?" Vivo asked.

"Not if I call out to him in fear," Rachel said. "But then when he realizes he's been tricked, I'll have to smooth things over with him."

"I'm sure he'll understand," Jocu said soothingly.

"But how are you going to be in danger, Rachel?" Amio asked.

"Easy. You guys are going to 'attack' me, and when Crow comes, you can teleport both him and I into the Tickle Realm," she said. "Wait for Crow to grab me and then you can teleport us."

"That's not a bad idea," Jest said approvingly. "But which one of us should 'attack' you?"

The young woman looked right at him. "You, Jest," she said with a smile. "Jocu can hide nearby while you 'attack' me and the others wait for us back in the realm."

"That just might work," Jape said with a nod. "You are fierce in a fight, brother. We've seen you against the Nitians."

"True, but that was Nitians, not a good friend," the eldest brother said.

Rachel went up to him and hugged him, gently scratching his chin, remembering that to be his weak spot. "I trust you, Jest," she said with a smile. "I know you won't hurt me."

"Never," he said, hugging her back while nuzzling her hand before nodding. "Alright."

Blithe, Jape, Jovi, Vivo, and Amio teleported back to the Tickle Realm while Jocu hid nearby and Rachel took a deep breath before looking up at Jest and gasping in shock, turning and running quickly. Jest, seeing that she was getting into character, followed her lead.

Rachel glanced back at him and felt him catch her, to which she gasped in surprise. "Crow, help!" She called out as Jest gave a playful growl in her ear, but to someone who didn't know him, it could sound like a menacing growl.

Crow, hearing Rachel's cry, ran like lightning back to the house, ready to help her. Hearing him coming, Jest smiled and nodded to Rachel. "Get ready," he said before vanishing. A second later, Crow appeared and went up to her.

"Rachel! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled. "I am now," she said just as Jocu came up behind them and snapped his fingers.

Crow jumped in surprise before seeing he was surrounded by all seven Tickle Monsters.

What happened next was something they never expected.

Crow immediately shrank down to the ground in fear and began to cry. Before anyone could move, they were shocked to see the creature physically changed before their very eyes. He became frail and thin along with his coat becoming tattered and dirty.

"Good gracious!" Jape said in shock.

"What's happening to him?" Amio asked in worry.

Rachel, who was standing near Jocu, realized with a start what was going on. "He's scared," she said. "Whenever Crow gets really scared, it drains him of his power."

She at once went up to him. "Crow, it's okay," she cooed soothingly, gently petting his head. Seeing her come up to him, he tried to sit up, but was too weak to move. Seeing this, Rachel wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up so that he was sitting up and leaning against her. "Shh. I've got you. I'm here."

Crow wrapped his arms around her, his shivering calming down a bit as she continued comforting him. Rachel was thankful for her experience as an aunt and mother as it was now helping Crow. She remembered back when he would be afraid and she'd help him. He not only gave her comfort, but needed comfort himself sometimes too. He whimpered a little, to which she gently shushed him. "You're safe, Crow. I won't let anyone hurt you," she promised, cuddling him, not caring that his fur was tattered and dirty. She knew that once he calmed down and felt better, his appearance would go back to looking healthy. Rachel then petted his back, which helped Crow to stop shaking and he began purring, which made her smile as she realized that if he was purring, then he was starting to feel better. She now gave him a chin scratch and he practically melted against her, purring louder and cuddling her more. Giggling, the young woman placed a hand on his stomach and began gently scratching him there.

To her amusement and the brothers' surprise, Crow flopped over, purring though his laughter as one of his back legs kicked at the air happily. Rachel giggled again. "You silly thing, you," she said with a smile as she watched his appearance change back to his healthier look and he sat up, hugging her. "Feel better?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he said as they stood up, but when he saw the brothers, Crow grabbed Rachel and held her close, his yellow eyes wary.

"A bit possessive, is he?" Jocu asked with a chuckle.

Rachel chuckled. "Of me? Definitely," she said.

Chuckling, the brothers tried to approach, but to their surprise, Crow whimpered and hid behind Rachel, still holding onto her and keeping her between him and the Tickle Monsters. "He's still afraid," Vivo said softly.

"But why? We won't hurt him," Jape said.

Rachel couldn't understand why Crow was so afraid of the Tickle Monsters and so turned to her old friend. "Crow, what's wrong?" She asked gently. "Why are you so afraid of the Tickle Monsters?"

He looked up at her. "Because...they can literally drain me of all my power if they wanted to," he said, a note of fear in his voice as his coat started to become slightly tattered. "They'd take away my ability to eat laughter and positive emotions. They...They could destroy me."

The young woman caught him in a hug. "No, Crow. They won't do that," she said, her voice both firm and reassuring. "They'd never hurt you, Crow."

"How do you know that?" He asked, looking at her as he started to become weaker.

"One, I wouldn't let them hurt you, and two, they know you're my friend from childhood. They're curious about you and want to meet you," she soothed. "Yes, they're powerful, but they're nice people too. You can trust them, just like you trust me."

Crow knew Rachel would never lie to him and he trusted her. He looked at the Tickle Monsters before looking up at her again. "Do you trust them?" He asked her.

"With my life," she answered.

He knew that she wouldn't say that unless it was true and if she did say that, then it meant she truly trusted the Tickle Monsters. He nodded. "Just like you trust me with your life?" He asked.

"You and my whole family, which the Tickle Monsters are part of," Rachel said, smiling as she gave him a gentle ear scratch. "They won't hurt you, Crow. Though...they'll no doubt tickle you."

Her smile grew bigger when she said that and he quickly, but gently, clapped a hand to her mouth, making her laugh behind his hand as she knew why he did that. Jocu perked up at the word 'tickle'. "He's ticklish?" He asked Rachel, who nodded before playfully poking Crow's stomach, making him squeak and let her go as he wrapped his arms around his weak spot.

"Oh, he's very ticklish," she said with a grin. "Especially on his belly button."

The Tickle Monsters perked up. "Anywhere else he's ticklish?" Jovi asked curiously.

"Ears, underarms, ribs, sides, knees, hips, shoulder blades, and neck, in that order," she said.

"Not his feet?" Vivo asked with a grin.

"No, they're not ticklish," Rachel replied. "And Crow doesn't really like anyone touching his feet."

Crow looked a bit unsure, but then saw Rachel grin. "Come on, Crow. It's only fair that I get to tickle you after you tickled me. Not only that, tickling is how the Tickle Monsters greet new friends," she said.

He gulped, looking a bit nervous, but trusting her. "Brothers, get him!" Jocu commanded with a chuckle.

All seven Tickle Monsters and Rachel pounced on Crow, wiggling fingers tickling him all over. He squealed and laughed as they got his tickle spots and Rachel grinned again. "Hey, guys, watch this," she said, reaching up and scratching along Crow's jaw, being gentle.

The canine-like being froze with paralysis at that, unable to move, which made Rachel grin. "Get him good, guys," she said.

With mischievous smiles, the seven brothers continued tickling Crow, chuckling as he gave off bubbly snorts and squeals, but was unable to move as Rachel continued scratching his jaw before she took pity on him and moved back to his stomach, tickling his belly button.

He snorted and flailed his limbs in all directions at feeling that, his laughter filling the room as his appearance again began looking healthy and his fur was looking better.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out. "STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Jocu said teasingly. "We've got you, Crow."

Crow kept laughing until they could see he was getting a bit tired and stopped, letting him rest a moment, but then, he pounced on Rachel, making her gasp before giggling and looking up at him. "I almost forgot. When you get tickled, you get hungry," she said with a smile.

No sooner had she said that, Crow began purring into her neck and tickling her stomach, making her laugh as she squirmed, but was unable to escape his playful grasp before he let her up, looking much better now as he helped her up and hugged her. She returned the hug. "I'm glad you're back, Crow. I really missed you," she said.

"I missed you too," he said, snuggling into her hug.

The brothers smiled at the exchange and Jocu came up to them, glad to see that Crow didn't cringe away, but did look at him curiously. "Crow, would you like the stay in the Tickle Realm?" He asked.

He looked surprised. "Really?" He asked, seeing the brothers nod. He then looked at Rachel and hugged her and she smiled, knowing what was on his mind.

"The brothers often come visit me and the others and vice-versa," she said reassuringly.

He looked relieved at that before looking at Jocu. "Can I still visit Rachel?" He asked.

The red-skinned Tickle Monster smiled. "You can visit her anytime you'd like," he said. "Just let one of us know and we can teleport you to the Grant Mansion."

Crow looked at Rachel in surprise. "What happened to the Jocklin Mansion?" He asked.

"It's nearby the Grant Mansion," she said with a smile. "Both mansions house the aliens that I've not only befriended over the years, but have become my family too. My fiancée Rook gifted the Grant Mansion to me to prevent our friends from losing their home when the town tried to foreclose on it."

Crow looked a bit defensive at that. "No one's tried that again, have they?" He asked.

"No, thanks to our whole family, including Jocu and his brothers," she said reassuringly.

Crow's fur had bristled like a porcupine's quills at hearing that the Grant Mansion had nearly been foreclosed upon, but now his fur settled down again, making Rachel chuckle again. "Oh, Crow," she said with a fond smile, hugging him again.

The brothers chuckled too. "So, Crow, will you stay?" Jocu asked as the brothers smiled.

Crow happily nodded. "I'll stay," he said. "Thank you."

The Tickle Monsters cheered happily and Rachel smiled again, happy that her old friend was back and had a place to stay. She hugged Jocu, who hugged her back. "Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome," he said softly as they watched Crow try to escape another tickle torture from the other brothers, who laughed heartily as he laughed.

"Rachel! Help!" Crow pleaded with her.

Giggling, Rachel looked at Jocu, who nodded as they ran in to 'help' Crow before they all collapsed into a happy heap of giggles and laughter.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
